Kupinjam Dulu Jasadmu
by Wataru Takayama
Summary: Sakura janji akn mmberi kejutan utk Sasuke malam ini, tp sebuah kcelakaan membuat arwahnya trperangkap di dlm jasad Naruto. Jd? Acara menyatakan perasaan malam ini akan berakhir dengan shonen-ai?


**Kupinjam dulu jasadmu**

.

oleh Wataru Takayama

Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto. Komiknya tapi saya juga punya, beli di Gramed banyak.

Genre: Romace/maybe Humor/and also maybe Tragedy

Warning: AU/OOC/Gaje/Abal/Typo/Drabble/Krik-krik/Krok-krok/Krek-krek

DLDR

Sign,

Wataru...

.

**Sakura's PoV**

.

"...Sasuke...umm..aku punya kejutan untukmu. Aku mohon, temuiku malam ini, pukul 7, ya?"

"Apa Sakura?" Ia tidak berpaling sederejat pun dari PlayStation Protable-nya.

"Ah... Kan kejutan, aku tak mungkin memberi tahumu..." jawabku sambil membuat tawa renyah agar pembicaraan yang langka ini tetap berlanjut.

"Dimana?"

"Di rumahku, ya? Rumah kita kan tidak berjauhan..." lanjutku meminta.

"Ummm..." dia mem-pause video game-nya dan menerawang ke langit entah ke awan yang mana. "Aku tidak bisa," lanjutnya setelah 3 detik berpikir.

"Kumohon, Sasuke..." aku lagi-lagi meminta. Kali ini aku menundukan kepala sedalam-dalamnya. Aku benar-benar ingin dia datang malam ini, karena, ah...aku sudah memersiapkannya matang-matang.

"Akan kucoba..."

"Tolong pastikan, Sasuke..." pintaku lagi, seakan-akan tak ada hari esok.

"Aku tidak tahu, Sakura. Aku juga punya janji..." Ia pun melanjutkan lagi video game-nya yang salah satu karakternya bernama Jin Kazama memiliki model rambut mirip dengannya, yaitu Tekken.

"Aku mohooon..." pintaku untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Hmmmm..." Ia menimbang-nimbang lagi permohonanku. "Memangnya mau apa nanti malam?"

"Ah! Kan kejutan! Kau pasti suka. Aku janji!"

"Tapi aku tak bisa lama-lama. Ingat! Hanya lima belas menit!"

"Iya! Iya! Aku janji! Terimakasih, Sasuke! Terimakasih! Kau pasti menyukainya!" aku pun menaikan kepalaku lagi dan membentangkan senyum lebar ke arahnya yang, lagi, tidak berpaling sederajat pun untuk melihat ekspresi bahagiaku.

"Hn," jawabnya datar, eh tidak! Penuh ekspresi ke arah video game-nya, bukan kepadaku.

.

Selepas pulang sekolah, aku bergegas menuju super market. Aku membeli semua bahan-bahan untuk membuat cake, tidak terkecuali tomat! Ya! Aku akan membuat cake tomat. Ini adalah cake asli resep dan buatanku. Aku menyempurnakan cake ini selama 6 bulan dikursus memasak yang setiap sore kuikuti. Dan ini, akan menjadi cake persembahan pertamaku dan kaulah yang akan mendapatkannya, Sasuke. Kau kan suka sekali dengan tomat, terlebih lagi, aku berpura-pura lupa akan ulang tahunmu kemarin. Maaf, Sasuke, karena inilah kejutan untuk ulang tahunmu dariku. Aku bersumpah, kau pasti akan menyukai cake tomatku!

Dan ada hal penting lain yang akan kulakukan malam ini, Sasuke. Aku...ummm...mau menyatakan perasaanku! Aku tidak kuat lagi. Aku sangat mencintaimu sejak kita bersama di bangku sekolah dasar. Bayangkan, sudah hampir 12 tahun aku memendam semua ini. Betapa sakitnya diriku, Sasuke. Aku harus bisa jujur. Aku sudah tidak tahan menjadi seekor katak dalam tempurung. Semua sakit telah menyiksa diriku dan aku tidak mungkin terpuruk lebih lama lagi pada sakitku ini. Aku harus berani, ya, untuk menyatakan cintaku.

Selama ini, memang sih, kau tidak memiliki pasangan. Aku tidak tahu apa alasanmu untuk tidak mencari wanita sebagai pacarmu. Tapi biar bagaimana pun, aku tetap tersiksa pada perasaanku sendiri. Kau memiliki banyak penggemar wanita. Ya, rasa sakitnya lebih parah dari pada melihatmu bermesraan dengan SATU pacarmu karena faktanya kau disukai oleh hampir SELURUH siswi di sekolah kita. Belum lagi fans-mu di luar sana, yang di facebook, twitter, website!

Oh...*nosebleed*

Jadi, sekarang ini waktu yang tepat Sasuke, sebelum minggu depan kita akan melaksanakan acara perpisahan sekolah dan kita tak akan bertemu lagi. Mungkin kita masih bisa bertemu di luar sekolah, tapi kan aku tak mungkin lagi melihatmu setiap hari duduk di sebelahku di kelas, Sasuke. Meski kita nantinya mungkin akan duduk di satu universitas, kita memilih jurusan kuliah yang berbeda. Aku tidak mungkin sanggup duduk di jurusan teknik, apalagi tekni sipil sepertimu, makanya aku memilih seni rupa dan desain. Otakku tidak seencer otakmu, Sasuke. Walaupun kau main video game terus dan aku belajar setiap malam, rasanya otak kita disusun dari zat yang berbeda. Oleh karena itu, sebelum benar-benar terlambat, aku ingin kau tahu perasaanku, Sasuke. Aku pasrah dengan semua jawabanmu karena aku yakin kau tak mungkin menjadi pacarku.

.

Semua hampir selesai, cake tomat-ku baru saja masuk ke dalam oven. Tinggal menunggu empat puluh lima menit lagi lalu siap dihias. Sambil menunggu, aku memilih menuju kamarku di lantai 2 untuk membungkus satu kado spesial untuk Sasuke. Aku hendak menghadiahinya selingkar jam tangan Channel Cronograph yang aku pesan dari Swiss sejak bulan lalu. Untuk membelinya, aku hampir menabung sisa uang jajanku selama tiga tahun alias selama masa SMA. Filosofi jam tangan tersebut, agar setiap kali Sasuke melirik ke arah jam itu, ia selalu teringat diriku. Dan jam tangan itu, kupastikan akan terlingkar selalu di tanganmu, karena berarti, aku yang selalu ada di sisimu setiap saat, di setiap waktu. Wah, gombal sekali!

Aku malah senyum-senyum sendiri bukannya membungkus jam tangan ini. Aku mau membungkusnya dengan kertas kado berwarna biru laut, ah, tapi aku lupa kalau aku kehabisan solasi. Aku pun bergegas menuju toko stationery di ujung jalan komplek rumahku yang tidak jauh. Hanya beberapa puluh meter, tidak akan menyita waktu lama.

Aku pun sampai di ujung jalan komplekku. Toko itu ada di sebrang. Dengan cekatan aku pun menyebrang jalan yang tidak ramai itu dan berhasil membeli selingkar solasi tembus pandang. Aku akhirnya menyebrang lagi untuk pulang tetapi tiba-tiba, sebuah mobil melesat tepat menabrak diriku yang berjalan riang.

Aku terlempar karena mobil itu melaju cukup kencang. Tubuhku jatuh menghantam aspal sejauh lima meter. Perutku terasa terkoyak dan jantungku serasa berdenyut dengan sangat pelan karena rasa kaget yang begitu tiba-tiba. Aku pun merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhku. Kepalaku menghantam aspal juga, sakit, dan kurasakan darah mengalir dari kepalaku, membujur melewati wajahku. Aku menatap sekilas ke arah tubuhku, darah berceceran dimana-mana, tangan dan kakiku sangat sakit, aku pun tak mampu merasakan apa-apa lagi seiring kesadaranku yang akhirnya terenggut total.

.

Beberapa saat berikutnya aku bangun dalam perasaan yang sangat enteng. Aku serasa tak menopang tubuhku yang seberat 53 kilogram. Dan saat kutatap telapak tanganku, aku sadar, bahwa diriku memudar, tembus pandang. Lalu kutatap lurus ke depan, jasadku yang bersimbah darah sedang tergeletak dikerumuni orang-orang yang menatapnya dengan tatapan miris. Beberapa meter lebih jauh, kulihat sedan yang menabrakku barusan. Dan kulihat sosok bercahaya yang perlahan mendekatiku.

"Hei! Kau sudah meninggal!" teriak sosok terang itu.

Ha? Aku meninggal!

.

Aku bingung, apa benar aku sudah meninggal? Jadi ini arwahku? Ah! Mendadak aku pusing memikirkannya. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Ah! Kepalaku mau pecah!

Eh? Aku kan sudah meninggal? Bagaimana jadinya jika kepalaku pusing seperti ini?

"Hoi! Kesini! Ikut aku ke surga!" teriak sosok bercahaya itu.

Aku tidak memedulikannya. Aku masih bingung dengan kondisiku. Aku lalu memalingkan wajah dan menangkap jam jalan. Tepat pukul 4.35 pm. Cake-ku akan matang lima belas menit lagi!

Aku harus bergegas pulang!

Aku pun berlari menuju rumahku. Sosok bercahaya itu terus berteriak memanggil dan mengejarku. Kemudian aku ingat, aku sudah meninggal dan dia bilang dia hendak membawaku ke surga. Berarti, aku tak mungkin bertemu Sasuke lagi! Ah! Aku harus kabur dari malaikat itu!

"Hei! Jangan lari!"

Aku lalu menikung ke jalan lain untuk menghindarinya. Aku panik. Aku harus mencari tempat bersembunyi. Aku harus menghindarinya!

"Hoy! Kau mau kemana?"

Aku berlari lebih cepat. Suara si malaikat itu tetap tak kupedulikan. Aku pun masuk ke salah satu rumah, entah rumah siapa. Aku harus bersembunyi menghindari malaikat sialan itu, yang suara teriakannya semakin cempreng!

"Hey! Kau dimana?"

Aku pun membuka gerbang rumah itu, tetapi saat kusentuh gerbangnya, aku tak mampu menyentuh apa-apa. Aku bisa menembus apa pun. Akhirnya aku menembus masuk. Masih dalam keadaan panik, aku menembus ke ruangan besar, ini ruang tamu. Mewah sekali. Ah! Dimana? Dimana? Tempat bersembunyi yang aman dimana? Aku pun memilih salah satu ruangan yang tertutup. Aku menembus masuk.

"Hey! Jangan menghilang!"

Aku lalu melihat tempat tidur dengan selimut tebal dan guling di dalamnya yang membuat tempat tidur ini membumbung. Aku pun naik ke kasur itu dan menyelinap masuk ke dalam selimut itu yang kukira berisi guling. Sesaat setelah masuk, aku merasakan hal yang aneh di arwahku. Aku mulai bisa merasakan beratnya tubuhku, tetapi lebih berat.

Aku pun membuka selimut itu dan seketika aku sadar aku telah masuk ke jasad seseorang yang sedang tertidur, yang sebelumnya kukira guling. Aku lalu menoleh ke cermin yang terletak di sebelah kiri.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NARUTTTOOOOOO!" teriakanku seketika pecah. Ya, aku sekarang berada di dalam jasad Naruto.

Kenapa bisa? Kenapa yang kukira guling ini Naruto? Ah! Bagaimana caranya supaya bisa lepas dari jasad ini? Ah! Aku terperangkap di dalam jasad ini! Tolong! Aku harus melakukan apa?

"Hah! Jam 4.45!" aku berteriak lagi sesaat setelah tidak sengaja melirik jam dinding.

Aku lalu segera berlari keluar kamar. Kubanting pintunya. Aku lalu meninggalkan rumah ini.

"Hei, Naruto, kau mau kemana?" ujar seorang wanita, pasti Kaa-san-nya Naruto.

"Mau ke rumahku, eh, rumah Sakura!" aku hampir saja lupa bahwa sekarang aku memakai jasad Naruto.

Aku pun berlari. Tak kusangka, jasad laki-laki mampu membuatku berlari berkali-kali lebih cepat. Aku hanya memiliki waktu 5 menit lagi untuk mematikan oven jika tidak ingin cake-ku hancur. Dan tepat aku berhasil mematikan oven pukul 4.50.30!

"Huuuhhh...hhhaaahhhh...hhhoooossssshhhhhh..." dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal, aku meletakkan jasad baruku di lantai dapur. Wah, akhirnya aku bisa tepat waktu juga. Beberapa detik berikutnya, aku mengeluarkan cake-ku. Cake-nya matang sempurna. Sangat mengagumkan!

Sambil menunggu cake mendingin, aku menuju kamarku untuk istirahat sejenak sambil memikirkan cara keluar dari jasad ini. Namun, hasilnya nihil, aku tetap tak menemukan cara. Tidak nyaman sekali berada di jasad seorang pria dan apalagi aku sekarang ingin pipis!

Huah! Tidak mungkin! Kalo aku pipis, berarti aku akan melihat, bahkan memegang, alat kelamin Naruto! Ah! Tiiiiidddddaaaaaakkkkkkk!

Aku menahan rasa ingin pipisku, tetapi tidak bisa. Semakin kutahan, perutku terasa nyeri. Aku pun beranjak ke toilet di kamarku. Dengan mata terpejam, aku memberanikan diri membuka boxer Naruto. Aku pun jongkok untuk buang air kecil dan, oh!, mana ada laki-laki yang pipis sambil jongkok!

Ah! Aku kan wanita! Hanya sedang memakai jasad pria saja. Jadi, masa bodohlah aku pipis sambil jongkok, toh aku juga bingung bagaimana cara pipis sambil berdiri!

Selesai juga acara buang air kecilnya. Aku lalu menutup boxer Naruto masih sambil memejamkan mata. Aku tak berani menatap itunya Naruto.

Eh! Ngomong-ngomong, arwah Naruto sendiri sekarang ada dimana? Semoga tak terjadi hal-hal buruk dengan arwah Naruto. Mungkin saja, arwahnya masih gentayangan di alam mimpi. Semoga. Dan tidak diringkus malaikat yang tadi mengejar-ngejarku. Oyah! Malaikat itu juga menghilang. Pasti malaikat itu sekarang sedang dimarahin sama atasannya gara-gara gagal menangkapku, hihihi...

Sekitar sepuluh menit pun berlalu, aku lalu mengambil dan mengenakan apron merah mudaku di dapur. Dengan sigap, aku lalu memotong melintang cake tomat itu menjadi dua bagian sama besar, kemudian aku menambahkan olesan selai tomat dan kembali menutupnya dengan bagian cake yang satu lagi sehingga cake ini seperti dua helai roti dengan selai di antaranya. Kemudian aku melapisi cake tomat itu dengan whipped cream, menambahkan irisan kiwi, peach, strawberry, neville orange, mint leave, dan tak lupa tomat cerry. Aku lalu mengambil chocolate lempeng tipis, dengan cream yang kumasukkan ke sack, aku mulai menulis, 'Happy Aniversary Sasuke-kun, Wish You All The Best' dan juga menancapkan lilin berbentuk angka delapan belas di atasnya.

Lengkap sudah cake tomatku! Dan sekarang tinggal menyebutkan mantra khas ala demo masak di salah satu stasiun tv swasta.

"This is it! Tomatoes Cake ala chief Saku-," eh? Ini Sakura atau Naruto ya? Ah aku bingung! Ini tetap Sakura diriku! Baik, biar kuulang.

"This is it! Tomatoes Cake ala chief Sakura Haruno!"

.

Tunggu, bagaimana acara pertemuanku dengan Sasuke nanti malam?

.

**Sasuke's PoV**

.

Ahaha, malam ini sejujurnya adalah malam yang kunantikan**. **Aku sebenarnya menyukaimu, Sakura. Kata maaf rasanya tak mungkin bisa menandingi sikapku yang selama ini selalu dingin kepadamu. Semua sikap dinginku, semata, karena kuragu Sakura. Aku tak ingin semakin hanyut dalam perasaan cintaku, karena bila aku menjadi pacarmu, aku tak yakin kau akan bahagia berada di sisiku. Aku bukan tipe laki-laki yang bisa membahagiakan wanita dengan baik, Sakura. Aku tak pernah mau kau merasa tersakiti, terlebih karena diriku.

Namun, malam ini, aku yakin, aku pasti sangat bahagia. Kau tahu, Sakura, saat kau memohon padaku agar aku datang ke rumahmu, aku seakan di bawa terbang menembus langit bersama hiu akrobatis menuju rasi bintang paling manis! Eh? Kebanyakan nonton tv! Nah, malam ini, aku akan memberanikan diri menyatakan perasaanku, Sakura. Malam ini, aku ingin kau jadi pacarku.

Sakura, sejujurnya aku kecewa. Setiap tahun, kau selalu menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku, tapi nyatanya, kemarin kau tidak mengucapkannya. Aku bisa menebak kau pasti ingin membuat kejutan untuk ulang tahunku. Ah! Kau ini Sakura. Dari dulu kau memang mudah ditebak. Malah kau sendiri yang bilang kau mau membuat kejutan untukku!

Ya ampun, Sakura, tiap kali mengingatmu aku selalu tersenyum. Untungnya tidak ada yang tahu. Kalau sampai ketahuan, pasti derajatku sebagai Uchiha ter-cool langsung merosot tajam. Pasti friends dan followers-ku langsung lenyap jika tahu. Karena aku disangka Uchiha yang tidak waras sebab suka senyum-senyum sendiri.

Tapi malam ini, aku akan update status dan nge-tweet tentang rasa cintaku! Jika kau menerima cintaku, aku langsung ganti status jadi in relationship with Sakura Haruno! Ah! Tuh kan aku senyum-senyum lagi!

Sakura! I love you!

.

Pukul 6.00 pm tepat. Aku masih bingung harus mengenakan pakaian apa untuk ke rumahmu Sakura. Ah! Aku tak sanggup berpikir. Aku takut tidak sesuai. Apa aku pakai vest? Ah tidak! Terlalu formal! Blazer? Apalagi! Hoodie? Ah tidak-tidak! Terlalu casual! T-shirt aja? Ummm... Tak tau deh. Sepertinya kurang pas. Sweater, cardigan? Boleh juga tuh. Leather jacket? Aha! Iya! Black leather jacket aja deh! Ditambah T-shirt putih, semi-skinny jeans, white sneakers, dan dog tag necklace!

Gimana-gimana? Cocok kan? Oyah! Dan rambut jambul ayam ini harus ditata ulang, sedikit dirapikan. Minyak rambutnya jangan terlalu banyak karena mau pakai helm, kalo tidak pakai helm, debu-debu nempel di rambut.

Satu lagi! Jangan lupa bawa bunga! Aha!

Buket bunga apa yang cocok untuk menyatakan perasaan?

"Mawar merah aja Sasuke! Kan sampe ada lagu dangdutnya tuh!" jawab Ino, florist temanku yang juga satu sekolah.

"Yaudah, itu aja. Disusun yang cantik ya?"

"Iya! Tenang aja! Secantik yang nyusun."

"Eh, maksudku secantik yang bakal nerima bunga ini..."

Ino lalu terdiam. Kuntum-kuntum mawar merah yang sebelumnya sedang dirangkai terjatuh dari tangannya di atas meja. Air mata Ino telak berguguran membanjiri sepasang pipinya.

"Ja-ja-di, ka-kau a-akan mem-ber-rr-rikan bunga in-ni un-tuk o-rang yang k-kau s-say-yang?" tanya Ino terbata.

"Iya," jawabku enteng. Aku tak mengerti mengapa Ino sedramatis itu.

"Kau jahat Sasuke! Kau menghianati kami, Sasuke Lovers Club!" Ino pun berlari masuk meninggalkanku, sendirian, tercengong, menganga.

Aku tak bisa berkata apa pun. Oh my God! Baru bunga saja sudah menyakiti satu orang fans-ku. Bagaimana jika seluruh fans-ku tahu kalau aku akan menyatakan perasaan ke wanita? Aku tak sanggup membayangkannya.

.

Aku tiba tepat pukul 7 di kediaman Sakura bersama buket bunga mawar merah yang diselesaikan oleh Kaa-san Ino. Aku lalu memarkir ducati-ku dan memencet bel rumah Sakura. Tak ada jawaban, aku pun mencoba masuk karena gerbangnya yang tak tergembok. Kemudian aku mengetuk pintunya.

Beberapa detik berikutnya pintu terbuka perlahan. Aku mengintip dan melihat ruang tamu yang gelap gulita. Seiring pintu terbuka semakin lebar, akhirnya tembakan petasan berisi serpihan kertas bertaburan dan lampu dinyalakan. #Taaasssss!# Ornamen pita warna-warni pun menghiasi ruang tamu yang tidak terlalu besar ini. Ada juga beberapa balon dan lampu-lampu kecil yang berkedap-kedip. Aku pun tercengang sambil tersenyum senang.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sasuke-kun!"

.

.

.

Tunggu! Jika aku tak salah dengar, jika telingaku masih normal, jika aku masih sadar, jika kejutan ini belum sepenuhnya menghipnotisku, itu, suara itu, pasti, suara NARUTO!

.

.

.

"KYAAAAAAAAA! NARUTOOOOOOO!" teriakanku pecah sesaat setelah melihat Naruto-lah yang membukakan pintu tadi. Dia, dia sekarang berdiri canggung dengan kemayu, menatap ke arahku, dengan pakaian wanita!

Seketika buket bunga mawar merahku pun jatuh ke atas lantai. Aku perlahan berjalan mundur.

"A-aku Sa-sakura..." sahut Naruto sambil menundukan kepala.

"Apanya yang Sakura! Kau Naruto! Yang memakai baju Sakura! Mana Sakura! Kembalikan dia dobe!" Aku makin teriak-teriak tak karuan.

"A-aku Sakura... Aku bisa jelaskan semuanya. Aku benar Sakura..."

"Kau pikir aku buta, Naruto! Stop berpura-pura jadi Sakura!"

"Aku tidak berbohong!"

"Cepat sana pulang ke rumahmu, dobe! Dan kembalikan Sakura!"

"Sasuke... Mengertilah... Aku memang Sakura... Aku bisa menjelaskan..."

"Ini lelucon apa lagi? Kejutan apa lagi yang kalian berdua siapkan?"

"Tak ada kejutan apa-apa lagi. Ini semua kecelakaan. Ini memang aku, Sakura, Sasuke-kun..."

"Hey dobe! Aku tak punya waktu untuk meladenimu! Cepat sana pu-"

Naruto tiba-tiba memelukku. Ia menangis. Aku tak sanggup lagi membentak-bentaknya. Biar bagaimana pun, biar laki-laki sekali pun, aku tak bisa melihat orang menangis.

"Sasuke... Percayalah, aku Sakura..."

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke..." lanjutnya masih memelukku dan menangis sesenggukan. "Sudah lama aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku, Sasuke... Tapi-tapi, sebuah kecelakaan menyebabkan arwahku tidak sengaja terjebak di tubuh Naruto..."

"Naruto...kau bicara apa sih? Kau berkhayal?" tanyaku dengan nada yang lebih rendah.

"Aku Sakura. Aku bersumpah, ini aku, Sakura. Bukan Naruto..."

Aku mulai bingung. Apa aku harus percaya bahwa manusia yang sedang memelukku ini Sakura atau Naruto. Aku harus berpikir rasional. Tidak mungkin arwah Sakura bisa terjebak di tubuh Naruto. Tidak masuk akal.

"Aku bisa buktikan jika aku Sakura," tambah Naruto.

"Apa?"

"Aku mencintaimu!"

"Heh?"

"Jika memang aku Naruto, aku tidak mungkin seorang yaoi! Aku mengenal Naruto, dia masih normal. Percayalah bahwa ini arwahku, Sakura, Sasuke-kun..."

Aku menimbang-nimbang. Ada benarnya juga. Tapi aku harus waspada kalau mungkin ini adalah jebakan dari Naruto dan Sakura.

"Aku masih belum percaya."

"Tanyakan pertanyaan kepadaku."

"Ummm... Siang tadi, sewaktu kau memohon padaku agar aku datang ke sini, aku sedang memainkan game apa?"

"Tekken 6. Kau sedang menggunakan Lee dan lawanmu adalah Alisa. Kau sudah menang 2 round dan Alisa belum menang 1 kali pun," jawab Naruto dengan lancar dan tambahan kalimat yang tidak kupinta yang semakin meyakinkanku.

"Ah! Kau tahu! Sangat detail!"

"Jadi, kau percaya ini aku, Sakura, bukan Naruto?"

"Makanan kesukaanku?"

"Jelas tomat!"

"Berat badanku?"

"65 kilogram."

"Tinggi badanku?"

"182 centimeter."

"Kenapa kau bisa tau semua? Itukan obrolan fansclub-ku!"

"Kan aku gabung di sana. Jelas aku tahu. Aku kan Sakura! Tidak ada anak laki-laki yang gabung di Sasuke Lovers Club! Jadi tidak ada Naruto di sana."

"Tapi mungkin saja kau gay, Naruto."

"Sasuke... Percayalah, aku Sakura. Aku bukan Naruto..."

"Ummmm..."

"..."

"Hn..."

"?"

"Ya, aku percaya..." aku pun membalas pelukan Naruto, eh, maksudku Sakura. " Sakura, jelaskan lebih rinci mengapa kau bisa berada di tubuh Naruto."

Sakura pun menjelaskannya panjang lebar. Sedikit demi sedikit aku mengerti semuanya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita cari tubuh aslimu. Pasti ada di rumah sakit sekarang. Semoga saja arwahmu bisa kembali lagi ke jasadmu, Sakura," usulku.

"Tidak mau! Aku pasti akan pergi meninggalkan dunia ini. Aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu, Sasuke-kun..." Sakura lalu mendekapku lagi.

"Hn...Sakura, apa kau tahu. Aku sebenarnya juga mencintaimu..."

Tiba-tiba Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajahku. Onyx-ku dan Safir-nya pun bertaut. Sakura seolah menelanjangi pikiranku. Mencoba membaca memindai setiap perasaan yang baru saja kulontarkan kepadanya.

"Kau serius?" tanyanya dengan intonasi yang lembut dan dalam.

"Ya, Sakura, aku-aku ingin kau menjadi pacarku... Bunga ini sengaja kuberikan untukmu..." jawabku seraya meletakkan buket mawar merah yang sempat 2 kali terjatuh ( pertama oleh Ino dan kedua saat aku kaget tadi) di atas pangkuannya.

"Sasuke...aku...mau jadi pacarmu..." jawabnya.

"Jadi, mulai saat ini, kita resmi pacaran?"

"Tentu, Sasuke-kun," jawabnya riang seraya memelukku lagi dengan lebih erat. Aku pun membelai lembut rambut pirang Naruto. Naruto manis juga mengenakan pakaian Sakura yang pink-pink-twinkle! Seperti ini. Andai saja jika ini benar-benar Naruto, aku tak bisa membayangkan reaksinya jika ia memakai pakaian seperti ini. Pasti paniknya akan meledak-ledak.

Aku pun menghabiskan malam itu bersama Sakura. Cake tomat buatannya sangat istimewa. Rasanya, ah, tak terlukis dengan kata-kata. Sangat-sangat enak! Dan jam tangan pemberiannya, aku berjanji akan mengenakannya selalu.

"Sakura... Boleh aku menciummu?"

"Ummm... Apa kau tak risih dengan sosokku laki-laki ini?"

"Aku mencintai dirimu, bukan jasadmu."

"Sasuke..."

Sakura lalu menggelayutkan kedua tangannya di leherku. Aku pun memeluk pinggulnya dan kudekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya. Bibir kami pun bertaut. Lidah kami bermain. Kami sebarkan energi cinta kami berdua lewat sepasang rongga yang sedang menyatu ini. Kunikmati tiap udara dalam Naruto. Ya, gila memang jika kau melihatku sedang berciuman dengan laki-laki, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, arwah Sakura ada di dalam sini. Dan beginilah kau harus tahu yang namanya cinta sejati, kau harus tetap mencintai pasanganmu, meski ia terjebak dalam tubuh yang sejenis denganmu.

.

#Dok-dok-dok#

.

**Sakura's PoV**

.

"Ada yang datang, Sasuke..." ujarku seraya membelai lembut pipinya yang sedang tertidur di pangkuanku.

"Hn..." jawabnya seraya mendudukan badannya.

Aku lalu membuka pintu dan kaget melihat tamu yang datang. Ia malaikat yang tadi mengejar-ngejarku. Dengan cepat, aku lalu menutup lagi pintunya. Tapi sia-sia, malaikat itu mampu menembus pintu.

"Hey! Kau yang tadi lari!"

"A..ak-ku tadi ada urusan dulu!" jawabku terbata.

"Sakura, kau bicara dengan siapa?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Malaikat! Dia malaikat yang mau memisahkan kita. Aku akan dibawa ke surga olehnya. Aku tidak mau, Sasuke. Aku tidak mau pergi!"

"Hey! Kau tenang dulu! Aku sudah tidak mau membawamu lagi ke surga," jawab si malaikat. Sasuke lalu mendekatiku dan memelukku.

"Lalu? Apa maumu?" tanyaku ketus.

"Memasukanmu lagi ke jasad aslimu!"

"Hah? Yang benar?" tanyaku tak percaya.

"Sakura? Apa yang dia katakan?" Sasuke bertanya.

"Makanya, ayo cepat ikut aku ke rumah sakit!"

"Baik!" jawabku sambil mengangguk. "Sasuke, malaikat itu hendak memasukanku ke jasad asliku. Ayo kita pergi ke rumah sakit. Jasadku ada di sana. Setelah ini kita pasti akan resmi jadi pasangan yang sesungguhnya. Bukan...pasangan yaoi lagi...hehehehee," jelasku pada Sasuke. Sasuke menyambutnya dengan bahagia.

.

**Normal PoV**

.

"Sasuke-kun..." ujar seorang gadis berambut merah muda dengan lirih. Ia merasa sangat lemah dengan tubuhnya yang penuh perban dan sebuah masker oksigen di wajahnya.

"Shuuttt... Kau masih baru siuman, Sakura. Kau sudah koma selama 3 hari. Untungnya saat kau tertabrak mobil, aku melintas di tempat itu," terang seorang pemuda yang bernama Sasuke itu.

"Jadi? Kau yang menolongku? Lalu? Bagaimana dengan Naruto?" tanya Sakura.

"Naruto? Kenapa bawa-bawa dia?" Sasuke bingung akan pertanyaan Sakura itu.

"Iya, Naruto. Apa arwahnya sudah menyatu lagi dengan jasadnya?"

"Ah... Kau pasti sudah bermimpi sangat panjang, Sakura, hingga terasa hidup sampai ke dunia nyata..." sahut Sasuke enteng.

"Tidak! Aku serius. Arwahku terperangkap di jasadnya. Tolong percayalah..."

"Sudah, kau jangan ngawur. Kau cuma bermimpi panjang selama koma. Aku panggil dokter dulu, ya..." jawabnya seraya meraih gagang telepon untuk mengextension ke dokter.

"Ah! Tadi kau bilang sudah 3 hari aku koma?"

"Hn..."

"Sasuke! CAKE TOMATKUUUUUUUUUU!"

.

OMAKE

.

3 Hari lalu

.

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang datang ke rumah Sakura sambil membawa barang-barang berisi pita, balon, dan serba-serbi hiasan ulang tahun lainnya. Ia memanggil-manggil Sakura tetapi tak ada yang menyahut. Ia pun masuk ke rumah Sakura dan mengetahui rumah itu sedang kosong. Lelaki itu tidak memutuskan untuk pulang karena telah mencium wangi harum cake semerbak di rumah Sakura. Dengan indera penciuman yang tajam, lelaki itu melayang menuju pangkal aromanya.

"Ahhhhh! Sakura! Cake-nya harum sekali!" ujarnya sambil bercucuran liur di depan kaca oven.

"Eh? Tapi ngomong-ngomong, kau pergi kemana ya? Kau bilang mau minta tolongku menghias rumah untuk kejutan Sasuke, kok malah kau tak ada ya?"

Lima menit berikutnya, harum cake mulai berubah menjadi lebih tajam menyengat, sudah tidak seharum sebelumnya. Lelaki itu pun mematikan oven tersebut karena punya inisiatif tidak ingin membuat cake itu nantinya akan hangus.

Ia lalu mengeluarkan cake itu dan sekarang cake itu terpampang jelas di depan matanya. Nafsu makannya pun tak bisa dibendung. Ia mencomotu sedikit-sedikit cake itu.

"HHHHUUUUAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! SAKURRAAAAAA... RASAANYYAAAA ENNAAAKKKK SEEEKKAAALLIIIII..." teriaknya sambil mengeluarkan kilatan aneh di matanya.

Lelaki itu pun mencomoti hingga habis cake tomat Sakura sambil menunggu Sakura yang tak kunjung datang hingga pukul 9 malam.

"Sakura, aku pulang saja deh. Cake-nya juga udah abis. Pesta ulang tahun Sasuke berarti ga jadi ya? Dadah..."

Naruto pun pulang sambil menjilati bibirnya yang masih terasa manis dari sisa-sisa cake tomat Sakura.

.

OWARI

.

Yeh! Akhirnya selesai juga fic abal ini. Semoga minna-san suka. Saya bingung ini genrenya humor apa nggak? Karena ini garing. Maaf ya minna-san...

Akhir kata, jika ada kesamaan, ini hanya ketidaksengajaan. Cerita ini murni dari saya.

Dan review baik kritik, saran, flame, senantiasa ditampung.

Cheers,

Wataru...


End file.
